


Check of reality for Captain Sara Lance

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Compliant, Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After getting a concerned call from Ray Palmer Oliver makes a trip to the Waverider where Sara Lance and him have a long over due conversation on Sara's actions from leaving Star City to her relationship with Ava Sharp and more.





	Check of reality for Captain Sara Lance

**Hello guys**

**So, this is a plot bunny I've had for a while and finally getting around to posting it, where Sara Lance who despite being one of my favorite characters is going to get a massive reality check.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Waverider ship in the bridge

Entering Oliver heads into the captain's office where he notices Sara and Ava Sharp are making out on the desk. Realizing he is standing there looking towards them, Ava and Sara both look at Oliver annoyed.

"How did you get on here Mr. Queen?" Ava asks.

"Why are you even here Ollie, can't you see I'm busy" Sara complains.

"Ray Palmer borrowed me from my time stream of just getting out of prison. Can I have a moment alone of your time Sara?" Oliver asks.

"Is it something wrong with the time stream or something?" Sara asks.

"No, this is personal" Oliver replies.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment" Sara says.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's childness "Oh, come on, you're not that busy. We were going to have sex which can wait and clearly whatever Queen is here for is important, even if it is personal" Ava says.

Sara simply glares while Ava walks out of the office area and after a moment off the bridge entirely.

"What do you want?" Sara asks.

"Do you even care your father died?" Oliver replies bluntly.

Glaring "How dare you! Get the hell off my ship and don't ever come back. Tell Ray I want to see him after he sends you back" Sara says upset.

"Seriously do you even care? I'm surprised you even came when Laurel contacted you in the hospital given that frankly any more seems to be out of character. Especially because you didn't even give a damn when the Dominators invaded, hell you didn't even ask how your dad was or care at all" Oliver says remaining calm.

"What's your point?" Sara asks sharply.

"My point is all you do is avoid your problems by running away. First time of you having a set back following Roy on Mirakuru you ran back to the League of Assassins to get help" Oliver says.

"We needed the help against Slade and his army" Sara replies.

"Yes, we did but the rest of your actions that night was running away just like both of us did on the Queen's Gambit. Upon getting brought back to life you hardly even stayed a week before rushing off, claiming pit rage issues but frankly that was another excuse to run off" Oliver says.

"Like you said I had Lazarus Pit issues, I couldn't stay" Sara says defensive.

"Bull. You could have let us help but instead, you just chose to be a coward of running away from your problems. Now moving on to Laurel's death you left the team, really the city to suffer at the hands of Darhk and didn't even bother staying to help" Oliver replies.

"Dad told me to go and I wanted to honor Laurel" Sara says.

"Because that's what a good father does, is he lets his kid go even if wants them to stay close and besides Quentin didn't want you anywhere near Darhk. Second honor Laurel, really? That's your crap excuse?" Oliver says getting angry.

"That's what she wanted me to do, I don't get what your issue is" Sara replies briskly.

"If you actually wanted to honor Laurel you would stay to fight for the city your sister gave her life protecting! Only you just hopped into your time ship and ran off with your new friends to go sleep with any woman you wanted. And you've done it again following your dad's death" Oliver says upset.

"You sound jealous I'm running around doing even what you did upon coming back from those five years. Yeah, Laurel and Felicity told me plenty about you not keeping your pants zipped, Captain Kirk" Sara says.

"Unlike what your doing I actually care about the women who I sleep with. Your just using them and not caring about the consequences, especially when the time periods are not as socially acceptable for women to have romances with other women and can even be killed for it. Your not liberating these women, your hurting them" Oliver says in disgust.

"We didn't really mean anything, it was just two broken people and you were really more of a fling for comfort now that I look back on it" Sara says giving an uncaring shrug.

"How about Nyssa?" Oliver asks, doing his best to hide the hurt.

"Same thing. I've got Ava now and I'm happy, more than I've ever been before you or Nyssa included" Sara replies.

"Really? Your happy with a clone created by a time traveler who was a villain in everything but name? Just seems a little weird and I have my doubts on how much you do care for her since it just seems to be a relationship for the sake of it" Oliver says.

"And you handed your spine over to Felicity, so you've got no room to talk. Besides your sounding an upset ex who's complaining I forget about them" Sara replies.

"For the record, I divorced Felicity after I got out of prison for various reasons, her being a selfish person and wanting to keep blaming me for her actions was one of them. I'm not here as an ex-lover, Sara" Oliver says strongly.

"Then what are you here as then?" Sara asks.

"I'm barely even here as a friend because the woman I loved, who was my friend died when Malcolm used my sister to kill Sara. The person I'm talking to is nothing more then a husk wearing her body because I doubt Sara Lance ever came back at all" Oliver replies pain clear in his voice.

Sara is so shocked by this all she can do is remain near frozen on the spot from hearing that Oliver considers her to be nothing more than dead and has for years now.

"Where was I? Oh, right you not caring Quentin at all given you didn't even ask how he was coping with Laurel's death, then after Quentin died you just fled on the same night. Didn't even bother to be there for your sister despite her being from another earth and from what Ray tells me you've shown barely an ounce of even caring your father's dead" Oliver says firmly.

Sara goes to open her mouth, but no sound comes out since it's all true.

"Ray called me since he's become very concerned about you losing yourself and he wanted me to help. Only I'm not sure there's much point given you've become no better than your mother Ms. Lance" Oliver says briskly.

Sara can only wince at that as Oliver turns around with walking away. Upon hearing the doors close Sara can't help but replay this conversation over and over. How Oliver's last words cut through her very soul, how she is no better than her mother. Who cares nothing about her family or her home but only running away to full fill her own selfish desires, while living in ignorance of thinking she's this great person to her family.

Because Sara remembers how it was Quentin who really raised Laurel and her, despite his 24/7 demanding job as a cop. Given when Laurel and she were children her mother was always off and hardly ever home. Even committing affairs behind her dad's back.

And the harsh fact is Sara realizes due to her go with the flow attitude she got from Dinah Lance, she's is no better than her mother.

Sara knows she has got a lot to think on including her current relationship because while she may save lives, that does not mean she's a good person to the people in her life. Because somewhere along the way she lost everything that made her who she was.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**So why did I write this? I'll be blunt because Sara's character once getting brought back to life, especially in Legends as the seasons have worn on has been well messed up for sure.**

**The writers removed nearly everything that made Sara who she was and is now left solely as some skilled ninja fighter who likes girls and is the captain for a group of time travelers.**

**What do I mean? Like I said in my fic they have successfully made Sara into a character just like her mother and I hate Dinah Lance? Why? Because Dinah Lance only cares about herself and really nothing about her own children or husband. Like why she had a family is beyond me.**

**The writers, namely Marc Guggenheim and whoever else for Sara on unable to be a threat to Olicty had to remove every connection Sara has to Star City or her family. So that way Sara would never really return to even interact with anybody in Star City and especially not Oliver who in recent crossovers she barely even talks to.**

**You know her family, which is why Sara left the League of Assassins and was the main driving force behind nearly all of her actions in season 2.**

**Only come season 4 it's Sara leaves the episode after getting resurrected so to set up the Legends of Tomorrow TV show instead of you know keeping her around on Arrow for a while and giving her a more graceful exit, to close loose ends.**

**Nope, more poor writing there for a very rushed exit.**

**In Legends season 1 finale Sara stays with the team instead of returning to Star City to protect it from HIVE, and when she does pop up in the remaining crossovers Sara does not even ask about her father.**

**I'm more surprised Sara even showed up in Arrow 6x23 when Earth 2 Laurel called about her dad. Given anymore that's like out of character these days.**

**Really the only two times Sara has seemed like her old self was in Legends Star City 2046 episode and when she was grieving over Laurel's death during season 2.**

**Naturally, as soon as her dad dies it's right off into her time ship to fly around with her buddies on wacky adventures. And yes, I've done my research of Legends season 4 does not even bother showing Sara having much care about her dad dying or is even really brought up.**

**Due to the writer's garbage writing of keeping Sara out of Starling City and away from Oliver all due to her as a threat to the Olicty romance, well Sara has become a character who constantly runs from her problems. Really making her where she never learned a thing from the Queen's Gambit.**

**Moving on into how they made Sara having a relationship into being a full-on lesbian who only remembers she has an interest in men if it's some weird forced kiss thing with Leonard Snart or to sleep with John Constantine.**

**Also Marc Guggenheim in a tweet flat out said they had Sara and Constantine sleep together since they are both bisexual.** **Um Marc, more crap writing in your book.**

**Which talk about poor annoying writing *facepalms* the writers love reminding the audience how much Sara likes girls, it's as bad as Curtis Holt on Arrow constantly telling you he's gay. And unlike what the writers on both shows want you to think that quickly lost it's humor, if it had any to start with.**

**Like on Arrow, Sara did have a love life, but she kept that in private and didn't let it interfere too much with her other activities.**

**Sara's migration to Legends of Tomorrow really cranks up her flirtatious side to the point of she goes out of her way to flirt, and sleep with every attractive girl she comes across.**

**Cranked up to eleven in the first episode of Season Two of Legends, where she is scolded by Rip for seducing the Queen of France and mother of the Sun King, plus being accused of being a witch by the Town of Salem once seducing all of the women there.**

**S** **omething Sara does not consider is sleeping with women in time periods where it was life threatening if you were gay for example? Sara can protect herself, those women can't.**

**Okay moving onto Sara's relationship with Ava Sharp who is a clone or one of several created by Rip Hunter. Just what on earth? The clone thing makes it weird but beyond that, I just don't see the point in this relationship.**

**Frankly, I think in interviews and in the show, the Sara/Ava relationship is overhyped and from interviews to the show itself they downplay Sara's connection to Oliver and Nyssa.**

**On Sara's reflection on how her mother barely was even home and cheated on her father well what we clearly know of Dinah Lance, I can see both happening easily.**

**Besides Sara had to pick up the behavior that would lead her to sleeping with Oliver behind Laurel's back on the Queen's Gambit from somewhere.**

**Yeah, this was therapeutic for me and some years overdue on addressing the serious problems involving Sara's character from Arrow to Legends of Tomorrow.**

**Until next time**

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reviewers who are calling me things like a bitter shipper and such, great job you now have got this story moderated like I should have done in the first place. Given I only knew it was a matter of time until you people came along. 
> 
> Let me clear something up it's got nothing to do with me disliking Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Nyssa didn't happen. Oliver just happened to be the person I used to tell the story with, originally it was going to be Ray. But Oliver as the better connection to Sara anyway. 
> 
> My issue is how Sara has been utterly destroy as a character to barely anything of her original remains with now how she runs away from every single problem and cares little to nothing about her family back in Star City is not who Sara should be. There's a serious difference between character growth and a character getting destroyed from idiot writers who somehow manage to keep their jobs. 
> 
> I frankly don't have the desire to put up with you troll shippers or get into never ending arguments with you since all that matters to you is your ships or two characters having sex with each other is all you people care about. There's something called smut and porn for those tastes, go read or watch that for getting your fix. 
> 
> So yeah I will now be viewing comments in this from now on if they get posted or not.


End file.
